Natural language processing and the ability of a system to answer natural language questions about the content of a natural language sample is a benchmark to test for context-specific reasoning about information provided in natural language form. This can be a complex task because there are many different types of natural language questions that can be asked and whose answering may require different types of reasoning and/or different types of analysis.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have unified systems and methods for simultaneously being able to answer different kinds of natural language questions.
In the figures, elements having the same designations have the same or similar functions.